And to think, it all began in Different Roots
by OhHonestlyRonald
Summary: When Draco and Hermione are paired up for the dreaded "Differet Roots" project, they begin to realise there partner isn't as bad as they always thought. /DRAMIONE Post DH
1. First Day of Class

A/N: Sorry it is kind of short, the chapters will be getting longer. This is my first Fic, so please enjoy and tell me what i can improve on! thank you, and i hope you like! ~:]

**Disclamer: **My name is not J.K Rowling. I am not the amazing women and author behind harry potter. And i am not the cause of a thousand and one obsessions! so obviously, i do not own Harry Potter! :[

Hermione Granger ran through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to reach her "Different Roots" class before the bell rang. She knew that showing up late to her first class of the year wouldn't be very impressive, even more since she was the new head girl.

"Almost there." She thought to herself as she turned a corner, and headed down a new corridor. Surprisingly, she didn't want to take this class, but ever since the war had ended, Hogwarts had added at least 10 other required classes. They said it was to "prevent future wars and create a stronger unity of the four houses." Hermione would much rather be in arithmancy.

Finally she reached the door, she smoothed down her skirt and tried to de-poof her hair a bit before finally turning the knob and stepping into the room. The door let out a loud creak, and at least 25 heads turned to see who had entered. Hermione walked to the only available seat in the room, with her head down, a light blush creeping onto her face. When she sat down, she looked up just in time to see the teacher finish writing "Different roots" on the board. She turned" Good Morning Class!" she said, her voice cheerful. She was in her mid forties, and her hair was a fiery red color. Her blue eyes sparkled and her smile was prominent. "My name is Ms. Reeves and this is Different Roots class." She walked around her desk, so she was standing in front of the students.

"In this class you will be paired up with a partner. For two weeks you will follow your partner around, and experience his or her life. One week will be here at Hogwarts, and one week will be at his or her home. Then for another two weeks your partner will experience your life. Now, that part of the class won't start until next week, so for now you will be sitting and talking with your partner, so you can write a before essay. The 'before' essay, is pretty much what it sounds like. It's an essay of what you thought about you partner before the project began. Then after the four weeks you will have one week to write an 'after' essay. Hopefully by the end of this week you will be more considerate and kind to one another after learning peoples back stories" She walked around to the back of the desk and picked up a piece of parchment. "Please be aware that there will be no changes made, this is who your partner will be, no exceptions." She said, suddenly more serious. "Now, after I announce your group, please pair up with your partner and introduce yourself."

And with that she started to read the list. Hermione listened carefully to it, but it seemed as if everyone's name was being called except her own. "..Lavender and Gregory, Pansy and Neville, Seamus and Blaise..." until finally,

"Draco and Hermione"

Hermione sat there frozen; she raised her hand but didn't wait to be called on before she started talking.

"But professor can we pl-"

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger" she said with a small smile on her face. "No changes." She said simply.

Hermione Sighed and picked up her bag, before standing and surveying the room for the blonde demon. She spotted him sitting in the far corner, and she headed in that direction. Even from across the room, she could see his smirk.

When she finally reached him, she sat in the empty desk in front of his. She turned to face him, her displeasure obvious.

"Hello Mudblood!" He said with mock cheerfulness, while leaning against the wall, his hands behind his head.

"Morning Ferret" She Replied.

**This was going to be a very long four weeks.**


	2. Essays and Insults

Disclaimer: I, as always, am not J.K Rowling. And I do not own Harry Potter

The next day Hermione took her time to get to Different Roots. She was tired and barley got any sleep the night before. And the idea of having to put up with Malfoy for an entire hour was not a pleasing prospect. It was times like this when she really, truly missed Ron and Harry: who had decided to go straight into Auror training at the end of the war, instead of attending their seventh year, like she did. When she reached the classroom, she saw that everyone was already paired up in their groups. She trudged across the room, to where Draco was already seated.

A smirk spread across his lips. "Ahh! Tsk Tsk, Granger, you are," He looked at the gold watch on his right hand ", seven minutes late."

"Shut it, Malfoy" she mumbled, refusing to look straight at him.

"Aww, Granger, that one hurt." He said sarcastically, while placing his hand over his heart. "Either way, is that anyway a head girl should talk.

Hermione ignored his comment, and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Malfoy, were stuck like this for four weeks. I say we make a truce, for now, and at least try to be..Friendly..Toward each other.

He stared quizzically at her, as if he were actually considering this. "No." He said finally. "Annoying you is just much to fun." Hermione frowned. "Fine then, Ferret! Just answer my questions, and don't talk otherwise." And with that she jumped into the questions, refusing to be bothered by his smug look.

"What's your favorite color?"

When Friday came everyone had to read there before essays out loud. Most were not at all nice (Lavender even called Goyle an "idiotic rock, with no emotions or thoughts for himself or anyone else" whatever _that _meant.) Up next was Neville and Pansy, then it was Hermione and Draco's turn. Neville started, and as it turned out, he kept his short and 'sweet'. "After spending these past few days with Pansy." He started in a shaky voice "During this time she was mean, and rude, and sarcastic, and-" he caught the look Pansy was giving him and decided to shut up.

Pansy's wasn't much better. "Neville is a nerdy, loser that is seriously wimpy and weird. He talks about plants way too much. And he's never even had a girlfriend!"

When the two finished, Professor Reeves stood up, a forced smile on her face. "Good job!" she said while clapping. "Up next we have Draco and Hermione."

Draco stood up, pushing up past Hermione in a mad dash for the front of the room. He looked down at the parchment in his hand. When Hermione finally got up there, she stood silent. It was obvious that he wanted to go first, and she was not going to stop him.

Draco cleared his voice. "This is Hermione Granger." He said while waving his hand in her general direction. "And over the past few days I have gotten to know the real, true, Hermione Granger. And trust me it is NOT pretty. Sure she may seem nice and smart on the outside, but really is a boring, bossy loser, with really no social life. The only friends she had couldn't even wait to get rid of her fast enough. Really she is just a stuck up, suck up, know it all. This is the real Hermione Granger."

The Slytherin's were laughing, the Gryffindor's were shocked, and Hermione...Well Hermione was pissed! She stood up straighter, pushing her shoulders back, her head held high.

"This is Draco Malfoy." She started "He is a horrible person. He enjoys tormenting people, killing people, and following in the steps of his precious father. He is, or was, a death eater, and the only reason he's not in Azkaban, is because his mummy bailed him out. Oh and his favorite colors green."

She smirked up at him, his eyes were wide and his smirk slipped off his face. Hermione could tell what this meant in a heartbeat: Game on.


End file.
